Ichi Fever
by tharailwaydra
Summary: ichigo spends a summer with a certain espada. fluff. leave a nice review, maybe?


**Itchi Fever**

by ~tharailwaydra

A Bleach fanfic (IchigoXNnoitra YAOI)  
>(please read the discription first, for this story to explain to you)<p>

School was out for the summer, Ichigo's friends had plans for the summer, except for Ichigo, although not everyone invited keigo to join them. Soon the final bell rang, everyone yammered and blabbed on what the're doin this summer. Ichigo quietly left the school, so relieved that he dosent have school work now, except also fighting hollows of course.

Late in the evening, his hollow alarm went off, Ichigo turned into his shinigami form. leaping out his bedroom window.

Meanwhile, Nnoitra looked at a couple of the security cameras videos, bored, watching the replay images of Ichigo fighting the arrancars and espadas, running through the halls. since now aizen and the others were off dead, Nnoitra now lives in hueco muendo's base.

Somehow, he can't get Ichigo out of his mind, now he's some sort of stalker, he also had a few cameras in the world of the living, where he see's Ichigo all the time. Then, that same late evening, he saw Ichigo running through the streets, going after another hollow. Nnoitra thought to himself, "i've always wanted a pet, I wonder how it would it be like to raise a "strawberry"?" At that moment, he grinned, Having the most awsome idea ever.

-  
>after he defeated the hollow, finally destroying the mask, he sheathed his sword. Out of the darkness, he heard someone clapping, he turned his head, and saw a tall, slim character under the streetlights, he saw the character grinned, relizing it's nnoitra. "Well, long time, no see, Ichigo."<p>

"What are you doing here, and first of all,you're still alive!" Nnoitra frowned, scratching his head, "Ichigo im hurted, I just came to bring you back to hueco muendo, my "strawberry"..." Confused, Ichigo scowled, "like hell you are! Im nobody's "strawberry"! Nnoitra narrowed his eye's, "very well, i'll have to force you to come with me." Before Ichigo unsheathed his sword, Nnoitra punched him in the head, making him black-out. Before Ichigo fell to the ground, Nnoitra grabbed him, hooking both his arms around Ichigo. Nnoitra sprouted extra pair of arms from his release form, picking Ichigo up, bridal style. Returning back to hueco muendo.

-

Ichigo slowly waking up, finding himself in Nnoitra's arms, seeing they were walking down the hallways, Ichigo shifted when Nnoitra slid open a door, with his first hand.  
>They entered his bedroom, darkly lit, with a king-sized bed, Nnoitra sat on the bed, placing Ichigo in his lap, looking down, seeing Ichigo awake. "Oh, you're already awake." Ichigo got his energy to move, thrashing around, trying to get out of Noitras grips, but he sprouted a third set of arms, wrapping him in a arm cage. Nnoitra leaned down, enough to face Ichigo, "relax, i'll take real good care of you." "Im getting outta here whether you like-" He was cut short, when Noitra planted a kiss on ichigo's lips. All of his four hands stroked ichigo's body, making Ichigo blushed. Somehow these warm feelings made Ichigo blushed and sleepy. Nnoitra kept planting kisses around Ichigo's neck. Ichigo had to get away from this enchanting feeling, but he instantly fell asleep. Nnoitra giggled to himself on how exciting this is going to be.<p>

His grip loosened, laying down on the bed now, having Ichigo sleeping on Nnoitra's bare chest, He watchedhim peacefully sleeping, mumbling, and nuzzling his head on Noitra's chest. Nnoitra pulled a blanket over them, using his sixth hand, and snuggled Ichigo close to him, all his hands stroked Ichigo's body again before goin to sleep.

Ichigo woke up way before Nnoitra did, he looked around to see what time it was, but no clock in sight. Now his chance to escape. He slowly slid out of Nnoitra's grip, slowly scambling away from him. but unfortunately, a pair of hands grabbed him by the ankles, lifting him in the air, upside down, "heh... It's not gonna be that easy to get away from me." Nnoitra said, sitting up, crossing his legs, scratching his neck.

"Let me go!" Ichigo creeched, "oh why should I give up a cuddly strawberry?" "I have to get back home!" Ichigo complained, Nnoitra smirked, propping his head on his second hand. "Relax, right now, your in summer vacation right? Its not like you'd have anything to do now, i'll bring you back before the end of you're summer vacation, right now, you're spending some time with me." Ichigo wondered how he knew about that, he tried to say something, but he had a point. Nnoitra brought him closer to his face, "deep down, you wouldn't have the will to leave me now." Nnoitra sneered. Ichigo tried to punch him in the face, but Nnoitra pulled away, "woah, a fiesty thing." He yawned, "look Ichigo, it's still early out, let's go back to sleep." Ichigo didn't say anything, until Nnoitra leaned up, he held Ichigo in his lap again, cradling him, he placed his first hand over Ichigo's eyes, making him sleepy again, until he snapped out of it, biting down on Noitra's fingers.

It didn't bother Nnoitra, in fact, he let his fingers crawl in Ichigo's mouth, slowly chewing on the claw-like fingers. Nnoitra leaned over, nibling on Ichigo's ear. "This makes us even..." Ichigo groaned, trying to pull away, but one of Nnoitra's pair of arms grabbed a hold of his wrists, raising them above Ichigo's head. "Now let's go back to sleep, Ichigo." Ichigo pouted, but sighed and nodded, "good strawberry." Nnoitra grinned. He pulled Ichigo against his chest again, he placed his fifth hand over Ichigo's eye's again, making them closed, this time, Ichigo didn't bite again. Nnoitra layed back down, falling back to sleep. Before Ichigo drifted to sleep, he wondered how it's gonna be like here, then finally sleeping. they slept for a while, until they got up at late in noon.

For the past few days they spent their time, sparring each other in battle, until one of them ran out of energy. Leaving Ichigo with cuts and bruises. While Nnoitra was in the other room, resting on the couch, Ichigo went to take a shower. when he got in the bathroom, it was pretty big, the bathtub looked like a pool. the water was ready, seeing a huge waterfall flowing down above him. He undressed, putting his cloths away neatly, stepping in the pool. The water reached up to his shoulders, he felt a slight hissing sensation, he looked at his scars on his arms, seeing their slowly disappearing. "Woah, this like the same pool as youruichi's!" He rinsed himself. "How's th water, Ichigo?" Ichigo turned, seeing Nnoitra naked, towering over him, grinning!

"Ack! Can't you see im in the bathtub- or pool whatsoever!" Nnoitra giggled, stepping in the pool, the water only reached to his waist. "I deserve this as much as you do." Ichigo blushed, he shrugged, turning away, continuing to wash himself "whatever..." Ichigo mumbled. Nnoitra sneaked behind him, sprouting his second pair of arms, grabbing Ichigo by the waist, lifting him to his eye level. "What the heck! Put me down!" Ichigo thrashed, but Nnoitra used his first hand on Ichigo's wrists, and the second on both his feet, keeping him in place. "Hold on, you're still bleeding." Nnoitra stick his tounge out, starting to lick Ichigo's stomach, running his tounge down his his feet. His tounge made Ichigo giggling, from it being tickled. "You like that, dont'cha strawberry" Nnoitra smirked.

one day, They both watched tv, eating their dinner on the couch, Ichigo groaned a little, Nnoitra turned to him, "whats the matter Ichigo?" "I think that after that last meal didn't settled well," Ichigo curled up on the couch. Nnoitra stopped eating, Ichigo closed his eyes, trying to sleep it off, but he felt him being tugged, he looked to see that Nnoitra pulled him into his lap, he sprouted more of his arms, trapping Ichigo in a arm-cage embrace. "Aw, don't worry, ill make you better." Nnoitra rubbed his fourth hand on Ichigo's stomach, also running his fifth hand through Ichigo's hair. This time, Ichigo didn't struggle, he was in too much pain to move. Nnoitra leaned down, surprisingly licking Ichigo's stomach. This made Ichigo shocked, having his energy back, he tried to move, but suddenly making Ichigo pinned down, laying on the couch, making Nnoitra looming over him.  
>Ichigo tried to get up, but one of Nnoitra's set of arms pinned down his wrists. This was making Ichigo mad, he tried to kick, but Nnoitra sat on his legs. Ichigo was helpless now, couldn't fight back. nnoitra smirked, he leaned down, kissing Ichigo around his neck, slowly making his way to his lips. Ichigo whimperd, a helpless strawberry being tasted. "Now you're all better, yummy, I never knew strawberries were so tasty." Ichigo really did feel better, and felt really good, Nnoitra started to nibble on ichigo's left ear. "I wonder you taste like, Nnoitra?" Ichigo whispered. "Taste me and find out." Nnoitra stick one of his free hands in Ichigo's mouth. Ichigo chewed and licked his fingers, they were rough, but slighly tasted like something really sweet.<p>

Nnoitra pulled his fingers out, having saliva on them. "You taste pretty sweet..." "And were even as always." Nnoitra replied. He stopped kissing him, looking into Ichigo's eyes, "and you know what would be really fun?" Ichigo thought of tons of reasons, blushing and lying, "no..." Nnoitra giggled, "a tickle fight!" All of Nnoitra's fingers began tickling him, making Ichigo burst out laughing. "HAHAHA! STOP IT NNOITRAHAHAHA!" he laughed along with Ichigo, with such pleasures of hearing Ichigo laughing. "I don't think so, not until you say you're my strawberry- now who's my strawberry!" Ichigo had trouble speaking from the laughter, "I-I-I-I-IM Y-Y-Y-YOU'RE STRAWBERRYHAHA!" Nnoitra stopped, letting Ichigo resting, while Ichigo gasped for air, Nnoitra sat back down, pulling Ichigo back into his lap.  
>Ichigo was really tired, he yawned and stretched, he saw Nnoitra drinking from his glass. Ichigo sighed, thinking how wonderful this summer's going to be. then before falling asleep, "just wait until we'll be having lot's of sex-" Ichigo blushed so hard, blood shot out of his nose, passing out in Nnoitra's lap. "Ichigo...?"<br>END  
>(dont worry, Ichigo was fine afterwards *winks)<p> 


End file.
